ain't it a beautiful world
by jellybean96
Summary: Everyone's in for a surprise when Skye goes into labor. *Part 5 of the 'Life's a Roller Coaster' series


**Hey babes! Back again with a new piece for ya within the** _Life's A Roller Coaster_ **universe. This one was a pretty fun one to write, and I wanted to do something a little different for it.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Abby!" Fitz calls out as he rushes through the base toward the med bay, clutching his cell phone tightly in one hand. He's breathing heavily when he reaches the older woman, bending over and resting his hands on his knees.

The agent turns toward him and frowns. "Fitz? What's going on?"

He looks up at her and holds out the phone. "It's Grant. Skye's in labor."

Abby's eyes go wide. "Give that to me." She immediately takes the phone from him and holds it flat against her ear. "Grant?"

" _Abby. Skye's in labor."_

"I know. Fitz just told me. How is she doing?"

" _Cursing me out, mainly. But there's some screaming and a bit of crying. We're on our way to the hospital right now."_

She narrows her eyes. "Grant Douglas Ward, you better not be driving and talking on the phone while your pregnant girlfriend is in the car."

" _I'm not, I promise. Emily's driving. She was at the house helping us get things ready for the hospital when Skye went into labor a little earlier than expected"_

"Okay, that's good. And how are you doing?"

" _Um, okay? I think? A little nervous, but other than that I'm okay."_

"Alright. As long as you make sure to stay calm while around Skye, she's most likely going to be in hysterics and not thinking straight, so she needs you to stay calm and level-headed throughout all of this."

" _Okay. I can do that. Yeah, I can do that."_

"Good. Fitz and I are going to leave here in a few minutes and we'll be there as soon as we can."

" _Okay. Thank you, Abby."_

She smiles softly. "Anytime, Grant. I'll see you soon." She pulls the phone down from her ear and ends the call, handing the device back over to Fitz. "Go get yourself cleaned up a little and fire up a quinjet," she tells the Scotsman, "we've got a baby to go and meet."

* * *

"How long do you think this will take?" Fitz speaks up as he bounces one leg up and down in the waiting room chair, glancing around the room at the different people sitting or standing about.

"Labor can last for days," Abby tells him. "Though, I think from the screaming and shouting I heard in the background while on the phone with Grant, it's not going to last quite that long."

Fitz nods. "Right, yeah. I'm just...I'm not a huge fan of hospitals. Never have been."

"Well I'm sure it'll be over soon," Abby says. "Skye was already in labor when Grant called, and it took us a good few hours to get here. Some labors can last a while, but I don't think this is one of those cases."

"Yeah, maybe."

Quiet moments pass between the two as they sit in the waiting room chairs of the hospital, waiting eagerly for any news from one of the hospital staff about their friends.

Fitz continues to bounce his leg up and down, wringing his hands together with his head down toward the floor. His mind races with any and every possibility of how the labor is progressing. He doesn't want to think of the negative, but that's where his mind takes him. He just hopes everything is going alright.

"Fitz, Abby."

Looking up from the floor, Fitz lets a smile grace his lips when he sees Grant emerging from the double doors that lead back to the maternity section of the hospital.

"Grant, how are things?" Abby asks, immediately standing from her chair when Grant gets closer to them. "How's the baby? How's Skye?"

He nods with a smile. "Good. Really good. Skye did amazing. I'm so proud of her. And I...I have a daughter."

Fitz beams. "Grant, that's—"

"I wasn't finished, actually," Grant says, gently cutting off Fitz.

The Scotsman's eyebrows furrow together in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I have a daughter...and a son. Twins. I have twins."

"I thought there was only one baby," Abby speaks up. "The girl."

"That's what everyone else thought, too. But apparently, the second baby, the boy, was hidden behind his sister the entire time. The doctor said it's rare, but it has happened before. Skye says she's going to be a troublemaker if she kept her brother hidden in every ultrasound throughout the pregnancy."

"Hopefully not too much trouble," Fitz says. "One baby is difficult enough to handle, I imagine. But now two babies, you've both got your work cut out for you."

Grant lets out a breathy laugh. "Yes, we do. But I'm okay with that. I've got a gorgeous wife and two beautiful children. That's way more than I ever thought I'd have."

"Well you've got it now," Abby tells him.

"Yeah, I do. Do you guys want to come and meet them?"

"Just try and keep us away," Abby remarks.

He smiles and then turns back down the hallway he just came out of, pushing through the swinging maternity ward doors.

Fitz and Abby follow quietly behind Grant through the doors and then down the long hallway, passing room upon room of happy families basking in the new life they get to watch grow.

They eventually reach Skye's hospital room and Grant immediately steps inside, crossing over to the bed at the other end of the room. Skye's sitting up in the bed, cradling a blue bundle in her arms. As soon as Grant sits down next to her he pulls a pink bundle into his arms and is instantly cooing over it.

Fitz and Abby remain in the doorway, watching for just a moment with smiles on their faces as the small family interacts with one another. It's a sight that they're both happy to be able to witness, one that they both feared at one point in time they would never see.

"You guys don't have to keep standing over there," Grant tells them, pulling them both out of their heads.

"He's right," Skye agrees, looking up at them. "Fitz, Abby, come on over here. We'd like for you to meet Adian Leo and Ava Rose."

Fitz's breath catches as he walks forward. "You...you gave him my name?"

"Of course we did," Skye says. "It took a little while to come up with a first name since we only knew about Ava, but I told Grant to pick Adian's middle name. I happen to think it's a pretty perfect one. He's named after one of our closest friends, and his probably favorite uncle."

Fitz smiles and nods, a few tears welling up in his eyes. "Damn right I will be."

* * *

"Mack, Elena, you two should have been there," Fitz says excitedly to the two agents as he pulls up the many photos he took of the twins on his phone to show them. "Those kids are amazing."

"Aren't they just a few days old?" Mack asks the engineer.

Fitz nods. "Yeah, but they're still amazing. Here, look." He opens the first photo of the twins lying side by side in their hospital bassinet and tilts his phone so Mack and Elena can see. "The one on the left is Ava, and then Adian. Adian's got my first name as his middle name," he says proudly.

"Wow. They look so much like Grant and Skye," Elena says, one of her hands rubbing over her barely-there baby bump.

"Right? They're beautiful." He swipes through a few more photos of the twins at the house.

"I still can't believe they had twins," Mack remarks.

"They didn't know they were having twins until they were born," Fitz explains and then lets out a small laugh. "Skye said it explains why she got so big, since she was carrying two babies the whole time instead of just one."

"Oh, yeah. Didn't she say something like that last month at the wedding?"

"Apparently Ava kept Adian hidden in every ultrasound they had."

"Sounds like a troublemaker."

"That's what Skye said too. She and Grant really have their work cut out for them with those two."

"They'll do fine, though," Mack says. "They've got good heads on their shoulders."

"Yeah, they will. They're so great with them already. They need to get a lot more supplies, though, now that they need pretty much two of everything."

"Is there anything we could help with getting?" Mack asks. "I've been looking at stuff online and baby things are not cheap."

"Um, I'll find out and let you know if they need any help."

"That'd be great, man, thanks."

"What's going on over here?"

Fitz looks to the doorway to find his girlfriend approaching them, a small smile on her face.

"Oh, um, I was just showing Mack and Elena some photos on my phone."

"What of?" she asks, stopping next to him.

He glances down at the collection of images on his phone, debating whether or not to actually tell her the truth or to lie to her about what's been going on.

"A baby," he tells her. "A friend's baby. Well, two babies, actually."

"Which friend?" she asks him. "I didn't think you kept in touch with anyone from the Academy."

He shifts on his feet. "It's uh, um…"

"Just tell her, Leo."

Fitz glances over his shoulder to see Abby standing in the doorway to the room. "Are you sure?"

Abby nods. "Yes. I don't think they'll mind, so long as we don't take anyone there without their permission first."

"Who won't mind?" Simmons asks with furrowed brows. "What's going on?"

Fitz turns back to his girlfriend and takes a deep breath. "I was visiting Grant and Skye the last few days. That's where Abby and I were."

"Oh."

"We were there because Skye was in labor."

Simmons' breath catches. "She's pregnant?"

Fitz shakes his head. "She was. She had the baby. Two babies, actually. A boy and a girl."

"I see. And you went there to see them."

He nods. "Yeah. I got some pictures of them. Do you want to see?"

Simmons swallows thickly and shakes her head, pulling her lips in tight. "Um, no, that's alright, thank you. I'll uh, I'm just going to go and see to a few things in the lab. I'll see you later."

Fitz stares after her as she goes, a confused look on his face. "I don't get it," he says. "Who wouldn't want to see pictures of Adian and Ava? They're amazing."

"I think Simmons is feeling a bit confused right now," Abby speaks up. "She wants to be happy for them, but the fact of the matter is that she didn't know until just now. After the babies were born. She wasn't able to be there for her friend."

"Well that's not my fault," Fitz remarks.

Mack lets out a quick chuckle, clapping his friend on the back. "Maybe not, man. But it doesn't mean she isn't feeling weird about all of this."

"What's this I hear about a baby?"

Fitz looks away from his friends to see Coulson stepping through the doorway, his brows furrowed.

"I just saw Simmons in the hallway and she said something about a baby."

"Babies," Fitz corrects his boss. "Two of them."

"Whose babies are we speaking of?" Coulson asks.

Fitz takes a deep breath. "Grant and Skye."

Coulson's eyes go wide and his brows shoot up. "I'm sorry. What?"

"Grant and Skye had twins. That's where Abby and I went at such short notice the other day. Skye was in labor and Grant called. So we went there for support."

"They're still together."

Fitz nods. "Yeah. They got married last month. That's where Abby, Mack, Elena, and I went when we left for a few days."

"Ah. I see." He pulls his lips in tight. "Well, if you'll excuse me, I have a few things I need to take care of." He steps past the small group and makes his way out of the room.

"I take it Coulson's feeling a bit weird as well, then," Fitz remarks once the Director is out of earshot.

"Most likely," Mack says.

Fitz sighs. "That's unfortunate."

"Yes, it is," Mack agrees. "Those are some very cute kids."

"The cutest kids in existence."

* * *

 **So? What did you think? Let me know in a review down below. I'd love to hear your thoughts.**

 **Until next time,  
Jellybean96 out!**


End file.
